The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle air bag system housing.
Air bag systems in automotive vehicles generally include an air bag that is designed to deploy toward a seat of the automotive vehicle when triggered by a sensor signal. A gas emitting inflator attached to an air bag cushion is generally used in the deployment of an air bag. In designing air bag systems, one design consideration is to retain the gas emitting inflator during auto-ignition if the air bag system is exposed to extreme conditions. The present invention provides another improved air bag system design.
The present invention provides a housing assembly for supporting and retaining an air bag system within a vehicle. Accordingly, there is disclosed an air bag system with a gas emitting inflator for emitting inflation gas. An air bag is in fluid communication with the inflator. A housing assembly is formed by a support structure for retaining the gas emitting inflator. A housing container is attached to the retaining support structure and supports the gas emitting inflator within the housing assembly. A girdle is attached to the housing container, opposite the retainer support structure, for supporting the gas emitting inflator. The retaining support structure and girdle are formed of a first material, such as a metal stamping. The housing container is formed of a second material, having a high strength to weight ratio to maintain a lightweight assembly. The structural features are incorporated into the housing assembly to help ensure inflator retention during inflator auto-ignition in an event where the non-ferrous housing container has degraded prior to inflator auto-ignition.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in combination with the accompanying drawings, which depict systems and components that can be used alone or in combination with each other in accordance with the present invention.